


Fool For You

by AlecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec and Magnus really like kissing each other, Bottom Magnus Bane, M/M, There is so much fluff and a hell of a lot more smut, They're sluts for each other but Magnus is such a bottom for Alec, Top Alec, tipsy!alec thinks Magnus is super pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWinchester/pseuds/AlecWinchester
Summary: He's making Magnus smile that very special smile Alec secretly calls his own. He feels a rush of affection take over his entire being because, by the angel, Magnus looks so fucking pretty like this. He looks pretty all the time but this smile is especially pretty, and it's because of Alec and gods he wants to kiss him. So he does. -------------------------------Or, the one where there is a party and Alec and Magnus have happy sexy-times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. Please enjoy this tooth rotting combination of fluff and smut. The best combination out there really ;)

There's a party happening at Magnus' loft, Alec doesn't remember the occasion but he thinks it has something to do with Simon's band or something. He doesn't really care. He feels delightfully floaty and calm. The world around is slightly fuzzy but it's clear he's tipsy and well on his way to being drunk. Distantly he knows that he shouldn't have engaged in that stupid shot competition with Jace (which he totally won).

But right now he really can't bring himself to care, he feels good and light. Surrounded by his siblings and Clary, who he admits he might actually like, and Lydia and Raphael. It's nice, finally being all together again, not exactly safe because Valentine is still out there, but they have Jace back, and they're all ok. And really that's about the best he can hope for.

The only person that's missing at the moment is Magnus, and that's no fun because Alec misses him. Even though he just saw him and like he's probably just mingling and being a good host, but Alec is selfish and wants his boyfriend with him, not other people.

But suddenly as if he knew Alec was thinking about him, Magnus appears by his side. Looking beautiful as ever. Otherworldly beautiful, freaking ethereal, it's actually unfair. Alec feels a spark of happiness surge through him at having Magnus beside him again, can't help but blurt out, "You're so pretty, and I missed you."

Immediately ducking his head to his chest and blushing afterwards because his filter is definitely shot from all the alcohol and he definitely did not mean to say it out loud.

But then he looks at his lover, and Magnus is smiling, wide, genuine and littlest bit bashful. There is a light pink peeking through his highlighter and a giggle escapes his pretty lipstick stained mouth as he replies, eyelashes fluttering shyly, "I missed you too darling."

Apparently the combination of Alex's awkward compliments and alcohol makes him flustered, and Alec really can't complain. Because he's making Magnus smile that very special smile Alec secretly calls his own. He feels a rush of affection take over his entire being because _by the angel_ , Magnus looks so fucking pretty like this. He looks pretty all the time but this smile is especially pretty, and it's because of Alec and _gods_ he wants to kiss him. So he does.

He leans in, kissing Magnus' still smiling mouth, and can't help but let out a smile of his own as he hears Magnus gasp quietly in surprise. Magnus recovers quickly and tilts his head slightly to right, deepening kiss. They let out a sigh of satisfaction in unison, Alec's hands winding around Magnus' waist and Magnus' hands cupping his cheeks. Alec lets himself get lost in the kiss. Tongue pushing into his lover's willing mouth; savouring the bitter taste of vodka and the unique taste that is Magnus. He moans quietly because it's all so good, he just knows he would be perfectly happy with kissing Magnus for all eternity.

He's about to pull Magnus closer when he hears someone loudly clear their throat, this causes Magnus to pull away but still clutching him and _no he doesn't want that,_ he wants Magnus to keep kissing him. So he dive down again but Magnus' attention is already focused on his friends. Alec really doesn't appreciate this so he turns back to all his friends, arms still encircling Magnus, and tears his eyes away from his gorgeous boyfriend to glare at them.

"Do you guys mind?" He asks, because he would rather to kissing Magnus then glaring at them. He looks back down at Magnus, who is glaring at them too or he's supposed to be, because he just looks like he's pouting.

"Uh yeah we do, you guys we're practically eating each other’s face off," Jace says, a disgusted look gracing his face, because this is his _parabatai._

"Shut up Jace," said Izzy, "they're adorable."

"I agree, they're precious," Lydia concedes, her bright, teasing smile directed towards Alec.

"Yeah Johnathan, shush, we're _adorable_ ," Magnus adds, kiss swollen lips tugged into a smug smile, snuggling closer to Alec so that they are arranged back to chest.

"No it's totally gross, I don't need to see _my parabatai_ being defiled and stuff, like no." Jace pouts, crossing his arms.

"You're just jealous babe, you want Alec all to yourself," Clary teases her boyfriend, winking at Alec and Magnus. This makes everyone giggle, even Raphael breaks out a little smile.

"Shut it, I am not jealous….but Alec is _my_ parabatai, he _was_ mine first" Jace replies trying to stay pouting, but there is clearly a smile tugging at his lips as they all laugh at his insistent reply.

"Awe Jace, you just know how to make me swoon," Alec teases, " I mean I love you too buddy, but I just love Magnus more, because well he's a really hot and he's super glittery."

His matter-of-fact words pulling a bright clear laugh from Magnus and makes everyone else laugh even harder than they already were, and Alec can't help but let a huge grin pull across his face.

While everyone is laughing, Alec takes the chance to glance around at the people he considers family and he's just struck with a sudden wave of love and gratitude, because he never thought he would ever have this; and yet here he is, surrounded by the people he loves most and they're all _happy_ , and most of all he has Magnus. Magnus who is powerful, kind and so beautiful and who chose him, Alec. He knows he's quite the sappy drunk but it doesn't matter because it's true, he is so, so very lucky.

Overwhelmed with emotion (and alcohol because sober Alec would never), Alec can't help but tighten his arms around Magnus and ducking his head to place a kiss against his neck. This makes Magnus sigh and lean further back into him, slightly baring his neck in just the right angle that Alec can't resist but bite down softly and yet again lets himself get lost in Magnus.

"There they go again, Alec is a slut when he's drunk," mutters Jace smirking lightly as he goes to interrupt them again.

But Izzy quickly stops him smoothly cutting in, "come on guys, leave these two alone, let's go to the stage, Simon's band is about to play my favorite song!"

This gets everyone moving and Alec just really loves his sister, she's his favorite person barring Magnus of course. Clary drags Jace by the arm while Izzy links arms with both Lydia and Raphael and they're off. Leaving Magnus and Alec alone. Finally.

Magnus twists around in his arms and winds his arms around Alec's neck, hands slipping into his hair, and instead of speaking he just kisses Alec full on the mouth hard. Alec moans returns the kiss just as hard, glad they can finally continue without being interrupted.

He walks them to the wall, pressing Magnus into it as he explores his mouth as they grind into each other. Alec lets his hands slide down to Magnus' thighs and tightens his grip, picking him up. Magnus immediately wraps his legs around his waist and _by the angel_ , the friction is just so good.

Everything is just so good, the lights are flashing around them and the music is loud, it's perfect. Usually Alec would be completely content with just sticking here and making out, but the lust burning through his veins is almost unbearable, he wants more, actually no, he _needs_ more.

He's about to suggest they leave, but Magnus is trailing hickeys up his throat and when he sucks on a particularly sensitive spot on his deflect rune he can't help but moan out loud.

" _Fuck_ , Magnus, we…we need to get out of here"

Magnus just hums and continues to tongue at his neck.

" _Magnus…_ " Alec is quickly losing control, if Magnus doesn't stop soon, the rest of the partiers will get an eyeful of Alec and Magnus they do not need.

Magnus finally pulls back from his neck, only to kiss him again on the lips. When they pull back, both breathing heavily, however before Alec can properly regain his breath and insist they leave again, Magnus unwraps his legs from his waist, snaps his fingers and suddenly they're both falling through a portal, still intertwined.

\----------

As they fall through the portal, Alec realizes that Magnus has portaled them somewhere inside the institute, he thinks it's an office because there's a desk and bookshelf; but he couldn't careless because they're completely alone now and as soon as the portal closes, Alec pushes Magnus against the closest wall again, pinning him in place. He licks into his mouth before moving down and sucking on his throat, drawing a loud moan out of Magnus as he bites down hard on his pulse point. There is already a bruise forming when he moves up to kiss Magnus on the lips again, insistently pressing forward, and aligning their hips in an utterly delicious way.

He slips a thigh between Magnus' legs and grinds against him and for a moment all he can do it pant against Magnus' mouth because it just feels so good-- he pauses for a second looking into his boyfriend's eyes and can feel heat surge through him when he finds beautiful golden cat eyes staring back at him. Then he kisses him, because _fuck_ does he love those eyes. Magnus arches up against him, tugging at the hem of Alec's shirt, hot and impatient.

Alec pulls back and quickly pulls it off, making Magnus smile and wraps his arms around Alec's neck and tugs him down for a deep opened mouth kiss.

Alec shivers as Magnus starts to caress his shoulders, dragging his nails down Alec's back and tugging him closer at the waist, it's all so good, but Alec wants more, he wants to feel Magnus' warm skin against him own. So he clumsily finds his way to Magnus' buttons, impatient to get his shirt off.

Finally after a bunch of tugging, they are both shirtless. Alec lifts Magnus up again but this time instead of pushing him back against the wall, he carries him to the desk he had noticed when they first got to the institute. He sits him down on the desk and nestles himself between his legs.

Alec whimpers when he feels Magnus' bare skin against his own. He runs his hands up and down Magnus' back pulling him impossibly closer while Magnus grips Alec's ass and tugs him right in until their erections rub up roughly against each other. The feel of Magnus hard and wanting against him is addicting and Alec wants to lose himself in this forever. He rolls his hips once, twice, three times against Magnus, drawing loud, filthy moans from his lover.

He thrusts forward once again, hard and purposeful, hissing happily as the friction sends electricity straight to his cock

"Alexander," Magnus pants, licking and biting into his mouth, " _darling, please,_ I need you to fuck me." He tightens his thighs around Alec and thrust up, letting his hard cock rub against Alec's to punctuate his point.

" _By the angel,"_ Alec can't help but moan out, meeting Magnus in the middle as their thrusts become more erratic.

It's all getting too much but Alec doesn't want it to end here, so he groans and reaches a hand in between their bodies, grabbing at Magnus' pants and pulls them down. He then does the same with his own pants. When their cocks are both free, he grabs them together and strokes them together.

"Oh god," Magnus moans.

They're panting against each other’s mouths now, cocks twitching as wetness seeps over Alec's hand. He strokes up a few more times before letting go because he needs to be inside of Magnus. He reaches forward aiming to get his fingers inside Magnus and prepare him but his lover stops him.

"It's ok, I'm ready, I'm already prepared."

That statement there makes Alec moan out loud because, god, he loves this man so much. He leans in kissing Magnus once again, and guides his cock to his entrance. He pushes in slowly savoring the feel of Magnus' ass clenching around him. When he's finally seated fully inside, they both groan. Then Alec starts moving.

"Nngh _fuck_ " Alec whimpers, burying his face in Magnus' neck, biting down as he presses in further. Magnus is panting heavily above him, hips meeting his hips thrust for thrust. Just as they are establishing a rhythm Magnus swivels his hips in such a way that Alec falters, eyes squeezing at the feeling. He then grips Magnus' ass and thrusts forward roughly in retaliation.

"Jesus, _Alexander,"_ Magnus moans out, eyes closed, mouth fallen open in bliss, "yes, _yes,_ right there, fuck me harder."

And really, Alec has never been one to deny Magnus anything obeys instantly cock thrusting into his lover roughly, hands bruising his hips. Magnus pulls at his hair, and the slight pain is exquisite. Alec can't focus on anything but the way Magnus' walls slide against his cock, it has him close to coming already.

"Magnus, _fuck,_ I am close, nnnh," Alec is quickly losing his rhythm.

"Fuck, yes, angel so am I, come for me," Magnus brings his hands to Alec's face and kisses him soundly as Alec thrusts become erratic. When they part, Magnus clings to him, sharp painted nails dragging down Alec's back.

This causes Alec to jerk and fuck up hard and after a particularly well aimed thrust, Magnus throws his head back, coming while calling Alec's name. His magic loses control and Alec can feel it shoot up his spine causing everything to go completely white.

He isn't aware for a few moments after that, letting his release overcome his senses. When he does come down he feels Magnus peppering kisses across his sweaty forehead. When he looks up at his lover, he tries not to feel too smug about the multiple hickeys littering Magnus' neck.

Gathering up his remaining energy he kisses Magnus softly on the mouth, pulling a quiet, satisfied sigh from him. He lets the afterglow wash over him, heart and soul bursting with love for the beautiful man in his arms. After they part Alec buries his face back into Magnus' neck snuggling close and together they just breathe.

"We should probably move somewhere more comfortable," Alec whispers after a while.

Magnus hums in agreement, "yeah in a minute," snuggling closer to him.

Alec just laughs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fic. Also please if you want please come scream with me about Malec on twitter @/alecwinchesterr.


End file.
